Santa Cutie: Don't touch whats Blaine's
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: this is a reaction fic, a random future one-shot in which i show Christmas 2014 in which Blaine has moved to New York and is in NYADA, Klaine celebrates there first Christmas together, and in which a very drunk Kurt tells Blaine what REALLY happened last Christmas, and lets just say Blaine doesn't like anyone touching his Kurt RATED M for obvious reason ;)possessive/jealous!Blaine


**a/n: SO This is a fic for those readers who were upset on watching the un-aired glee episode, so this is a future fic one shot in which Blaine finds out what his fiance did last christmas when they had broken up.**

**SPOILER ALERT if u haven't watched that ep.**

**WARNINGS: Roleplay, smut, riding, dirty talk, and i think spanking but i forgot =P**

**anyway, i tried my best so enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Santa Baby Memories**

Christmas in New York, the last time he was here spending Christmas with Kurt, they were broken up, Kurt found out his dad had cancer and later that night he cried in Blaine's arms even though they weren't together anymore.

But now it was different, Blaine was in NYADA, he lived in his own apartment on his parents expense, with Kurt who was going to be his husband soon, he loved waking up every morning with Kurt snuggled next to him in their bed. He loved making breakfast while Kurt took so long to dress up and then both of them leaving for NYADA together. He most certainly enjoyed when Kurt would kiss him in the hallway holding on to him for a few more minutes before they parted ways, and when every now and then _the New York_ _guy_ AKA Adam would pass by the two of them. Making Blaine kiss Kurt harder just to mark his territory and claim on his lover.

He loved every thing about New York and moreover loved being with the love of his life.

Kurt was working late at the diner and wasn't going to come home before 9, so that gave Blaine enough time to decorate their apartment and for a little romantic Christmas dinner with Kurt a day before Burt and Carole came to New York to spend Christmas with them.

Kurt came home feeling incredibly exhausted, he unlocked the door to their apartment and walked inside, taking his shoes off and putting his coat in the coat closet, when he looked down at the floor he noticed rose petals in the hallway, smiling to himself Kurt walked down the hall to the living room of their two bedroom apartment and found it completely decorated with lights, candy cane candles, the fireplace lit with stockings hanging from them and a beautiful Christmas tree filled with Christmas ornaments and Kurt's favorite one's including his mother's perfume bottle.

"welcome home, fiance`" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear making him jump in surprise, he turned around and saw Blaine dressed in his best casual jeans and a navy blue cardigan.

"you did all this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine hummed peppering kisses along Kurt's neck "Mhmm, I did this for my lovely, handsome fiancé, so we can have a nice romantic Christmas dinner"

"I love you" Kurt whispered tilting his head back to give Blaine more access.

"I love you too, now why don't you go freshen up while I set the table" Blaine told him, slapping his ass playfully as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Kurt came back in a blue shirt and his favorite black jeans, they both sat down and ate the dinner Blaine had cooked for them, Kurt decided to take out the bottle of whiskey they had been saving for a special night like this.

* * *

It wasn't until the first three glasses Kurt and Blaine were drunk off their asses and very laughing as they sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace, with Kurt holding the glass of whiskey in his hand while Blaine drank from the bottle, Kurt was currently fumbling with the front of Blaine's shirt as he kissed Blaine's neck while moaning drunkenly as he said "I knew it this was you're plan, Blaine Anderson, to swoon me and get me drunk just so you could have you're way dirty ways with me"

Blaine hummed in response turning his head to kiss along Kurt's jaw before pausing and brushing his lips against Kurt's "I don't need to get you drunk for that, my love, you would spread you're legs for me anytime, any day, any where" Kurt hummed in response and leaned forward to press his chest against the side of Blaine's body, while Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's.

"Mhmmm, that's right, I can't help my self, you're just so hot" Kurt whsipered into Blaine's ear taking another sip of the whiskey.

"am I now?" Blaine asked encouraging Kurt to go on.

"yeah, Im so happy Blainey, we're in** New York**!, you're with **me**, and we're going to get **married**! You make me so happy Blainey! Last Christmas sucked you know that!"Kurt told him and leaned his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine frowned and asked "really? I thought you were happy to see me?"

Kurt shook his head and sat up placing his glass in front of him as he said "no, no honey, I **was** and always will be happy to see you, you coming to New York made my Christmas better, it's just that you know when my dad brought the tree, I didn't have it before cause we were robbed"

"robbed? what- Seriously?" Blaine asked lookinh at Kurt in confusion.

"Mhmm… I didn't tell you thin cause I was resembled, we were robbed blind by the sexy Santa Claus stripper" Kurt told him lying down and resting his head on Blaine's lap.

Blaine suddnely became more interested and curious as he stared down at his fiance with an arched eyebrow "_**Stripper**_?"

Kurt nodded and told him "yeah, we met him at the mall where Santana, Rachel and I were working as little elves, and I invited him to our house cause Blaine he was _hot and had abs_, and then I spiked my egg-nog and got drunk and I was _lonely_ and I wanted to be adventurous, cause I missed you plus i was so horny, so after we were done singing to Sexy Claus, he and I made out on my dresser"

there was complete silence in the room as Blaine tried to process what his fiance just told him, he looked down at Kurt in shock and demanded "you… you had sex with him!?"

Kurt noticed the hard expression on Blaine's face as his eyes darkened with rage, Kurt sat up and shook his head taking Blaine's face in his hand and said

"what? Oh no, no, shh, Blaine listen first, anyway, when Rach and Satan passed out, we were playing role play and kissing and he wanted me to be Rudolph, but I said no because he was being way too jolly, so he took off his suspenders and tied me up, then shoved his hat in my mouth and told me that he was only here to rob us, so he took all our stuff and left me there on the bed hog-tied, that's one Christmas I'd always regret!" Kurt chuckled and sighed, laying down and resting his head on Blaine's lap as he said closing his eyes and smiling drunkenly

"I'm so happy I told you this Blaine, I didn't want any secrets between us and-Blaine…. Blaine? What's wrong baby?"

"you almost had sex with another guy?" Blaine said his hands balled into fists, he was mostly angry because he didn't know about this before and he couldn't help but feel the wave of jealousy at the thought of knowing someone else had kissed Kurt besides him.

"we didn't have sex" Kurt told him

"but you were going to"

"yes, but thank god we didn't, cause then that makes you the only one who ever had been with me in that intimate way" Kurt said, sitting up to see Blaine staring distantly at the fireplace, Kurt reached out to touch Blaine's cheek when he got up on his feet, stumbling he grabbed the bottle of whiskey took a huge swig before he placed it on the floor and walked out of the living room.

"Blaine? Blaine! _Come back!_ Where are you going?" Kurt said, trying to get back on his feet in a poor attempt as he ran after Blaine, who went into the bathroom.

Kurt knowked on the door and sat down on the floor as he said "Blaine, please come out! I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me! I love you"

Ten minutes had gone by and when Kurt heard the door opening he looked up to find Blaine standing in the doorway, shirtless, wearing the outfit which Blaine had showed him from the McKinely High Calender the glee club, it was red Santa pants with matching suspenders, a Santa hat and black boots.

"oh my-Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked, his mouth open wide as he eyed his fiancé.

Blaine smirked and said "so you think that _guy_ was sexy Claus, Hm? You think he's hotter then me?"

"No, no, you're **hot**" Kurt said, his eyes raking Blaine's toned chest.

Blaine eyes lingered on Kurt's body as he stepped in front of Kurt his hands on his hips as he said "you've been naughty, Kurt, and I think I need to teach you who you belong too"

"you, only you Blaine" Kurt said, licking his lips at Blaine.

"**get up" **Blaine ordered, Kurt got to his feet hurriedly, only to be grabbed by Blaine and pushed against the wall, with Blaine crowding his personal space, Kurt moaned when Blaine grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up to make him warp his legs around Blaine's torso, Kurt's hands flying out to grip Blaine's bare shoulders.

"I'm going to make you remember who you belong too, Kurt, you're mine, can that man make you feel like _this_" Blaine asked, cupping the front of Kurt's pants and squeezing him roughly, Kurt let out a muffled cry and shook his head, bucking into Blaine's hands as he said "no, Blaine, only you can"

Blaine growled in his throat and dropped Kurt down on the floor, he turned Kurt around so his front was pressing against the wall while Blaine pressed his erection against Kurt's ass, he grabbed a fist ful of Kurt's hair and pulled his head back, Blaine darted his tongue out a licked a long line up to Kurt's ear, biting down on it harshly he whispered.

"let me show you who really is the sexy Santa" Blaine then spun Kurt around and backed him up towards the bed, pushing at his chest Kurt fell down on the bed, face flushed and legs spread wide his jeans showing his obvious aching hard cock.

Blaine grabbed the bottle of whiskey the was on the hard wood floor and took a sip from it, before placing it on the side table, looked down at Kurt and said "strip for me, now" Blaine palmed himself through his pants as Kurt shoved his jeans and boxers down, tossing them over his shoulder along with his shoes, socks and his shirt, until he was lying naked and spread on the bed his eyes locked with Blaine's as an invitation.

Blaine licked his lips, kneeling in front of Kurt, he grabbed Kurt by his ankles pulling the taller boy on to his lap, Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine, moaning as he began to rut against Blaine's stomach, while his hands wander over Blaine's back.

"B-Blaine! Oh god! I need you!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's suspenders and tugged at them to get Blaine's body as close to him as possible.

Blaine groaned and started biting down Kurt's chest, reaching his nipples and biting down on them hard making Kurt yelp and gasp in surprise "tell me what you want, **say it**"

Kurt looked flustered aching for any stimulation as he said "I want-Blaine, I want you to claim me, take me, _mark me baby! I'm yours"_

"but do you deserve it? You let someone else touch you, I don't like anyone touching whats mine, I think I need you to beg for me" Blaine said running a hand down Kurt's legs.

**"please Blaine! Fuck me!" **Kurt begged

"not good enough, babe" Blaine then took of his suspenders and grabbed Kurt's wrist tying them roughly against the headboard "now you're going to be a good boy, I'm going to prepare you baby" and so Blaine did, he grabbed the lube from the drawer and pushed to slicked fingers inside Kurt, making Kurt arch his back and scream Blaine's name. Blaine smirked and kept going going until Kurt screamed "Blaine! Stop please I'm going to come"

"oh no you won't not until I tell you too, now you said you didn't want to role play and be a reindeer, well you are going to get up and my little reindeer is going to show me how much he loves Santa and ride my cock"

"**fuck yes**" Kurt swore and Blaine untied Kurt's wrists only to turn him around and tie them behind his back, he then grabbed the deer antlers from under their bed and placed it on top of Kurt's head.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and lifted him up so he was straddling his lap, and took of his Santa pants, before Kurt dropped down on Blaine's cock in one go, hissing at the stretch but not stopping until he bottomed out, after a few hisses of pain Kurt started to fuck himself on Blaine's cock with Blaine's hands trailing down his back while he sucked at Kurt's neck, mouthing and biting down his adams apple.

Blaine growled deep in his throat and slapped Kurt's ass, making Kurt moan loudly and push his ass back for more and Blaine compiled "fuck! You like it when I spank you, your such a dirty little cock slut!"

"only yours Blaine, I can't Blaine, fuck! I need to come!" Kurt said trying as hard as he could to hit his prostrate as he rode Blaine's cock, Blaine got Kurt's desperation and stopped his movements he flipped them over so Kurt was lying on his stomach he grabbed Kurt's legs and pushed his knee up so his face was pressing into the mattress, and then pushed back into Kurt in one swift movement he snapped his hips back and forth making sure to hit Kurt's prostrate with every push Blaine leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear _"come for me, babe, come for Santa_"

Kurt cried out Blaine's name and came with Blaine following soon after.

They stayed like that for a while until Blaine was too sensitive, he slowly slid out of Kurt and tiredly untied Kurt's wrist letting him flop down on the bed in a heap, trying to catch his breath.

Blaine threw his Santa hat off and laid down next to Kurt staring up at the ceiling "I love you, you know that right, what happened in the past doesn't matter, I don't care about that guy and I was drunk off my ass, kissing him wasn't like kissing you, yes I was sexually frustrated, but I don't need sex or a heated full of tongue kiss with you" Kurt said, shifting so he could look at Blaine's face with one hand resting on Blaine's chest the other cupping his cheek so Kurt could look him in the eyes as he said "because every time we kiss, all I think of is how much I love you, I love kissing you slowly, taking my time with you because im never in a rush with you because all I want is for time to stop so I can treasure every second with you, and for the record I hate him especially when he stole all my playbills… you aren't angry with me right, just **don't** leave me"

"_**Kurt**_" Blaine sighed taking Kurt in his arms, he knew Kurt was insecure about Blaine leaving him or scared of anything happening to them, he kissed his forehead and said "I could never leave you, I forgive you sweetie it doesn't matter to me, I don't care if you kissed Adam or Cody or whatever, that's in the past now, because now I have you, and I don't care about it anymore, all I care about is showing you how much I love you"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek and said "I love you… by the way… I'd never say no to you anytime if you wanna do this role-playing again"

"so me dressing up turns you on?" Blaine says smirking at Kurt, flipping Kurt to his back to straddle him, Kurt giggled, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck he puts on his best sexy face, a bites his bottom lip as he says seductively

"so much"

Blaine moaned and buried his face in Kurt's neck kissing his neck then his lips as he whispers"my kinky little fiancé" then surges forward o kissing down Kurt's neck, ready for round two.

* * *

**A/N: so I tried my best since I myself am emotionally exhausted for this past two weeks… so I did the best I could to give you a good chapter.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
